Under the stars of silver
by Paradise895
Summary: Bella es la posesión más valiosa de los Vulturis. Atractiva, sensual y extremadamente letal. Su arma más perfecta. Pero su mundo comienza a carecer de sentido cuando Edward Cullen irrumpe en su vida, descubriéndole un mundo completamente diferente.


Los neumáticos rozaban el asfalto a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciendo que las continuas ráfagas de aire que entraban por la ventanilla azotasen mi rostro una y otra vez. Mientras conducía, intentaba recordarme a mí misma por qué había vuelto; y así no arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo. En Francia había saboreado la libertad en todo su esplendor, y, por una vez, me había sentido realmente feliz viviendo allí. Sin embargo, hacía unos días, había sentido la llamada de Italia; la llamada de mi hogar. Y aunque intenté ignorarla con todas mis fuerzas, al final me vi obligada a volver. Pocos minutos después, el coche atravesaba el arco de la entrada de la ciudad en la que siempre había vivido desde que había sido convertida. Para no levantar sospechas, aparqué el coche en uno de los callejones a las afueras y fui caminando hasta la plaza principal. La luna llena brillaba en lo alto de Volterra, iluminando parcialmente mi rostro anguloso y de facciones perfectas. El reloj de la catedral dio las doce y, como movida por un resorte, me di la vuelta para observar como tres esbeltas figuras emergían de las sombras. Aro, mi amo y señor, fue el primero en salir a la luz de la luna, y tras él, lo hicieron Jane y Alec, los pequeños gemelos a los que tanto aprecio tenía.

- Mi niña… - dijo al verme, y besó mi frente con delicadeza. En el mismo instante en que sus labios apergaminados rozaron mi piel, una mueca de fastidio se apareció en su rostro y no pude evitar sonreír por el gesto. Había cosas que el tiempo era incapaz de cambiar...

- Me alegro de verle. – susurré mientras jugaba con uno de mis mechones de pelo. – Y a vosotros también. – añadí refiriéndome a los dos niños que lo acompañaban. La pequeña me dirigió una mirada fulminante que yo le devolví en forma de una petulante sonrisa. Aquella cría y yo nunca nos habíamos caído demasiado bien. Ella había sido la preferida de mi padre y maestro hasta que me llevó a Volterra. Y aunque seguramente había disfrutado de lo lindo con mi ausencia, ahora su felicidad se veía reducida a cenizas al verme allí. Por su parte, Alec me dirigió una mirada cargada de cariño. A pesar de las diferencias que existían entre su hermana y yo, él jamás se comportó de mala manera conmigo. Todo lo contrario. Parecía un ángel recién caído del cielo con una única misión: ayudarme en todo lo que fuese posible.

- No le hagas caso, querida. – me rogó mi maestro cuando se dio cuenta del comportamiento de la pequeña vampiresa de mirada fría y endurecida. - Te echábamos de menos. – añadió esbozando una sonrisa dulce y acaramelada. - ¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje?

Suspiré con resignación mientras me incorporaba y sonreía.

- Muy bien. – contesté con vehemencia. – Francia es un país verdaderamente maravilloso.

- ¿Cómo está Adele? – inquirió con un interés mal disimulado, y me invitó a que lo acompañase de regreso a casa.

Durante mi estancia en Francia, había conocido a una antigua amiga de mi señor: Adele. Una vampiresa bellísima cuya de una elegancia y porte resultaban inigualables. Se había comportado conmigo como lo una madre con su hija. Me había convertido en la niña de sus ojos, y, por consiguiente, en su mejor compañía. Y, de no ser porque había comenzado a echar de menos la toscana italiana y su característico Sol, me hubiese quedado allí una buena temporada.

- Está muy bien. – respondí siguiendo su ritmo. – Me ha dado muchos recuerdos para usted, padre. Y me pidió que os dijera que le encantaría que fueseis a visitarla a París.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! – dijo contento. – Tengo que ir a Francia dentro de unos meses, así que aprovecharé para verla...

- La haría muy feliz, señor. – me atreví a añadir, y él se limitó a obsequiarme con su característica sonrisa arrugada. Mientras caminábamos por los interminables pasillos, me hizo relatarle todo lo que había visto, tocado u oído; y yo respondí gustosa a todas sus preguntas. Para cuando llegamos a la enorme estancia que hacía de recepción, una vampiresa de ojos violáceos me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Mi querida Bella! – exclamó, y se acercó a darme un abrazo.

- Hola, Heidi. – la saludé sonriente mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Como siempre. – susurró mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. – Pero no hablemos de mí. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal te ha ido en Francia?

No me dio tiempo a responderle. Un vampiro de pelo oscuro y tez olivácea se acercó corriendo a nosotras y me abrazó con fuerza, alejándome de la imponente vampiresa.

- ¡Bella! – gritó encantado de verme. – Qué alegría que hayas vuelto.

- Demetri. - suspiré dejándome embriagar por su dulce aroma. – Te echaba de menos.

- Yo también a ti, pequeña. – me dijo con cariño, y acarició mi mano con ternura. Demetri era, sin duda, mi mejor amigo y confidente. A su lado me sentía a salvo, segura. Razón por la cual, confiaba plenamente él.

- Bueno chicos, ya habrá tiempo para contaros lo que sea. – intervino Caius, obligándonos a separarnos. – Déjame que te vea, Bella.

Sonreí, encantada de volver a verle.

- Está preciosa, ¿verdad, Aro? – le comentó a su compañero, y este asintió detrás de mí.

- Simplemente bellísima. – dijo mirándome con cariño. – Francia te sienta a las mil maravillas, querida Bella.

- Supongo que sí. – admití sonriente. – Aunque más que el país, yo creo que lo mejor de la zona es la sangre de sus habitantes.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Aro, completamente extasiado. – Coincido contigo, Bella.

- Es rejuvenecedora y sabe dulce como la miel. – expliqué bajo las atentas miradas de los que me rodeaban. – ¡La mejor sangre que he probado hasta el momento!

- Eso lo dices porque no probaste la tuya, querida. – me rebatió Caius con una sonrisa mordaz. – ¡Sencillamente indescriptible!

Una mueca de dolor sumió a mi rostro en las sombras. Recordaba con total precisión el día en que fui convertida por los que ahora son mis señores: Aro, Caius y Marco; los mecenas de las artes nocturnas. El dolor fue atroz y, por lo que sabía, mi conversión había resultado ser más compleja de lo habitual. Y aun a día de hoy, recordaba con terror cómo me retorcía entre las sábanas de una cama que no era la mía.

- Será mejor que le dejemos un rato a solas para que deshaga la maleta. – intervino Heidi al percatarse de mi reticencia a hablar del tema. - ¿No creen, señores?

- Sí, será lo mejor. – coincidió Aro. – Ve, Bella, tienes mucho que contarnos...

Asentí y dejé que Demetri me acompañara hasta mi habitación. Mientras cruzaba los pasillos de la mano del vampiro, los recuerdos de toda mi existencia en ese lugar iban sucediéndose a cámara lenta dentro de mi mente. Nos detuvimos delante de una gran puerta de roble oscuro, y tras abrirla con llave, ambos entramos a la que, durante siglos, había sido mi habitación y santuario personal.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó él al percatarse de mi gesto escéptico ante la llave. – Aro me ordenó cerrar tu habitación con llave hasta que volvieses, para evitar intrusos...

- ¿Intrusos? – inquirí incrédula. - ¿Quién iba a querer entrar en esta habitación?

Demetri se mordió el labio, dudando entre explicarme a qué se refería o esperar a que Aro me lo comunicase.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – exigí saber. - ¿Acaso alguien se coló aquí durante mi ausencia?

El vampiro chasco la lengua.

- No exactamente... – me explicó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. – Han reclutado a otro.

Lo miré con sorpresa. Sin entender qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

- ¿Y? – inquirí como si aquello no fuese conmigo.

- Resulta que el vampiro en cuestión es un rebelde. – dijo con un suspiro. – Caius nos explicó que él no quería unirse a nosotros, pero que era demasiado poderoso como para dejarlo escapar.

- Sigo sin comprender qué tiene que ver el hecho de que hayan entrado a mi habitación con el vampiro nuevo. – repuse cruzándome de brazos.

- Escúchame y lo entenderás. – me dijo de forma cortante para evitar que volviera a impedir que me lo explicase.

Suspiré y la miré, serena.

- Soy toda oídos. – lo animé.

- Pues bien, dado que el vampiro se negaba a quedarse aquí por las buenas, Caius lo encerró en una de las mazmorras. – hizo una pausa, esperando mi reacción. – Sin embargo, e ignoramos de qué manera sucedió, hace unas semanas consiguió escapar, y, ¿adivina dónde lo encontramos?

- Aquí, ¿no? – dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- Ajá. – respondió con una sonrisa, como si se estuviese atribuyendo el triunfo de aquella pequeña búsqueda sucedida apenas unas semanas antes. – Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde ahora tú estás sentada, observando la foto.

Fue solo un instante lo que me costó comprender a qué foto se refería. Mi mirada descendió hasta la pequeña mesilla de madera en la cual reposaba el objeto que el chico había observado con anterioridad. La imagen en cuestión no revelaba nada interesante si pasábamos por alto que mostraba a una joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada perdida en lo más alto de la torre de Pisa, una noche de verano de mil novecientos dieciocho. Ignoraba la razón por la que aquel vampiro recién adquirido se había detenido a mirarla, aunque, ¿qué había de extraño en ello? Tal vez el muchacho se aburría y encontró en mi foto un pasatiempo que daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. Aun así, ¿por qué se había escondido allí?

- Aro se encolerizó cuando descubrió que él había entrado a tu habitación. – continuó Demetri. – Siempre has sido la niña de sus ojos y el simple hecho de que el vampiro hubiese sido encontrado mirando tu foto bastó para ponerlo celoso...

Bajé la mirada al suelo. Para Aro siempre fui la hija que no tuvo... Lo complacía en todo y podíamos pasar horas y horas hablando, algo de lo que mi señor se veía privado estando en compañía de otros vampiros. Nunca me prohibió nada, a excepción de una cosa: No debía enamorarme. Jamás. Al principio no comprendí la razón de aquella promesa, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, comencé a ser consciente de lo que conllevaba enamorarse y entonces lo entendí todo. Aro temía que, si me enamoraba, ese cariño tan fuerte que sentía por él se esfumase como el viento. Al ser su niña, su Bella, no deseaba que me alejase de él. Aro me quería demasiado como para verme en brazos de otro hombre.

- ¿Qué le hizo al vampiro? – inquirí con curiosidad sin dejar de observar la foto.

Demetri me miró con recelo y chascó la lengua antes de añadir:

- Aro ordenó a Jane que le hiciese una visita. – dijo solamente, y aquello bastó para hacerme saber por qué la pequeña gemela había estado tan especialmente arisca aquella noche. Envidiaba la reacción que había tenido Aro al conocer la noticia, pues seguramente, de haber sido Jane la dueña de la habitación, mi señor no se hubiese alterado tanto.

- Vaya, qué cosas tan interesantes han sucedido aquí últimamente. – comenté aún sumida en mis propios pensamientos.

Demetri no respondió. Se limitó a mirarme con fijeza mientras deshacía mi equipaje. Odiaba que me mirasen de esa forma, como si controlasen todos y cada uno de mis movimientos.

- ¿Quieres parar? – dije, ofuscada. – Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

Pude percibir con total claridad como una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en el rostro del vampiro y sus ojos brillaban de pura diversión. A Demetri le encantaba sacarme de quicio. Era un juego al que yo evitaba jugar pues siempre acababa perdiendo y, en mi opinión, resultaba bastante inapropiado para un par de vampiros a las órdenes de la mismísima realeza.

- Estoy pensando una cosa, Bella. – me comunicó mientras se rascaba la barbilla mantenía la vista fija en mí.

- Dime. – suspiré mientras guardaba la ropa en el armario y cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

- ¿Qué te parecería ir a visitar al nuevo? – me preguntó, y de su tono pude deducir que aquella idea le resultaba realmente tentadora.

Arqueé una ceja y me crucé de brazos.

- ¿Para qué? – inquirí. – Ya sabes que no pienso hacer nada para que se quede. Jamás utilizo mi poder para reclutar más vampiros y Aro respeta mi decisión...

Demetri sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza.

- No, Bella. – dijo. - ¿Sabes por qué Caius lo quería con nosotros? – me preguntó dirigiéndome una mirada llena de respuestas para las cuales, yo carecía de preguntas.

- Porque tiene un poder especial, supongo. – contesté con indiferencia.

El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa divertida y creí ver un leve destello de interés en sus ojos color borgoña.

- Así es, pero no se trata de cualquier poder. – respondió de manera pausada. – Sabe leer la mente de cuantos le rodean.

- Tú lo que quieres es averiguar si su poder funciona conmigo, ¿me equivoco? – pregunté esbozando una leve sonrisa. En efecto, no me equivocaba con mi suposición. Mi inmunidad con respecto a los poderes mentales tenía a los Vulturi totalmente fascinados.

- Piénsatelo, Bella. – me alentó. – Si resulta que es capaz para llegar hasta tus pensamientos, sería una buena forma de ponerte a prueba...

Alcé una ceja y lo miré con altivez. No necesitaba ponerme a prueba. Era consciente de la magnitud de mis poderes, y no me agradaba practicar con ellos con la primera persona que se cruzase en mi camino.

- No me interesa, Demetri. – respondí con un suspiro mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba encima de una silla.

- Caius me ha dicho que el muchacho es extremadamente inteligente y que tiene un pequeño don para hechizar a las humanas. – dejó caer como si tal cosa, suponiendo que yo me alteraría por su comentario. – De hecho, Bianca ya ha caído a sus pies.

Sonreí divertida. Nuestra recepcionista siempre había sido muy enamoradiza, así que lo más seguro era que no se tratase de nada excepcional. Cualquier vampiro podría hacer que un humano suspirase por sus huesos.

- Sigo diciendo que no me apetece conocerlo; y es mi última palabra. – dije con gesto serio.

- Está bien. – suspiró Demetri. – Le diré a Aro que por el momento no quieres saber nada del vampiro. Y cambiando de tema, ¿tienes hambre?

Esbocé una sonrisa traviesa que dejó entrever mis afilados colmillos sedientos de sangre.

- Ni te lo imaginas. – respondí con voz ronca. – Vamos, seguro que Heidi ha traído muy buenos manjares esta noche.

- Ten por seguro que sí. – respondió mientras me invitaba a pasar delante de él. – Aro le advirtió de tu llegada...

- Estupendo. – musité encantada, y dejé que Dimitri me acompañase hasta la recepción, donde Heidi y los demás aguardaban nuestra llegada para empezar la cena. Como siempre, Aro me dejó elegir el humano que más me gustó. Aquella noche, se trataba de una muchacha rubia de brillantes ojos verdes y cuerpo esbelto. Su sangre era deliciosa. Tenía un sabor entre ácido y dulzón que, durante algunos minutos, me hizo pensar que estaba en el mismísimo cielo. Cuando terminamos, cada uno se retiró a sus aposentos para disfrutar de la noche solo o acompañado.

- Aro. – dije acercándome a mi maestro. - ¿Te importa si salgo esta noche?

Mi mentor me miró con preocupación.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Bella? – inquirió acariciándome la mejilla con su mano de piel apergaminada.

- No, es simplemente que quiero salir un rato. – me excusé intentando parecer convincente.

- En ese caso, pídele a Heidi que te acompañe. – me reconvino. A Aro nunca le gustó que yo saliese sola. Prefería que lo hiciese acompañada, por miedo a que decidiese fugarme de allí. Mi poder me hacía extremadamente atractiva a ojos de los hombres humanos, razón por la cual, nunca había tenido problemas para hacer lo que me viniese en gana. Y he ahí el problema: Aro era incapaz de aceptar que yo necesitaba mi espacio, pues me resultaba imposible vivir bajo tierra, aislada del mundo.

- No. – repuse negando con la cabeza. – Quiero ir sola, por favor.

Él me miró, receloso de dejarme marchar, pero finalmente aceptó.

- De acuerdo. – dijo con voz suave. – No vuelvas muy tarde.

- No lo haré. – le prometí con una sonrisa, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, desaparecí por los interminables pasillos que constituían gran parte del hogar de mi familia, del hogar de los Vulturis. Sonreí encantada cuando volví a sentir los suaves rayos plateados de la luna sobre mi piel. La noche era mi momento predilecto del día, reservado únicamente para analizar mi vida y mi forma de ser. Y debía admitirlo, quisiera o no, era terriblemente filosófica. Caminé por las calles de la ciudad durante lo que me pareció muy poco tiempo pero en realidad fueron dos horas. Tan solo me crucé con dos humanos aquella noche. Se apoyaban el uno en el otro para mantener el equilibrio y parecían tener un sentido del humor _desbordante_. Fui perfectamente capaz de resistirme al olor de su sangre contaminada con alcohol del barato, así que seguí mi paseo por las calles de la ciudad con absoluta tranquilidad. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de mi existencia, era a controlarme delante de un humano. Nosotros, los señores de la noche, no podíamos permitirnos un solo error. Jamás. Un pequeño desliz podía tener como resultado la propia muerte, o algo mucho peor... La única misión que teníamos los vampiros era mantener nuestra identidad en secreto. Los humanos jamás podrían saber de nosotros, o de lo contrario, algún vampiro se vería obligado a acabar con la vida del ser en cuestión. En ocasiones, estas medidas resultaban bastante desagradables; pero eran las reglas y había que cumplirlas. Y mientras pensaba esto, vino a mi mente el misterioso vampiro que había osado entrar a mi habitación. Aquel muchacho había roto una de las reglas primordiales del clan: No podíamos entrar a un cuarto ajeno sin el consentimiento de su dueño. Y él lo había hecho. Sin embargo, yo era incapaz de ofuscarme por ello. En realidad, me intrigaba la razón por la cual había decidido esconderse precisamente en mi habitación. Salvo por un gran armario empotrado y una cama de dosel, mi habitación carecía de buenos escondites. Pero, ¿por qué había llamado su atención la foto de la mesilla? No era nada excepcional. Una fotografía como otra cualquiera...

Finalmente, me decidí a volver a casa, cansada de merodear siempre por las mismas calles, evitando acercarme a los clubes nocturnos que habían poblado el casco antiguo, mi parte de la ciudad favorita. Para cuando volví, un vampiro alto y de largos cabellos color azabache, estaba revisando algunos papeles en la recepción.

- ¿Levantado a estas horas de la noche, maestro? – le pregunté con una sonrisa divertida. Marco siempre había sido mi favorito. A pesar de las apariencias, era el más despreocupado de los tres hermanos y el que mejor conocía a sus súbditos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Bella! – exclamó al verme. – Disculpa que no haya salido a recibirte antes, querida. Estaba muy ocupado manteniendo ciertas conversaciones con el recién llegado...

Arqueé una ceja.

- ¿Sí? – inquirí apoyándome sobre el mostrador de media circunferencia colocado en una esquina de la sala. - ¿Y qué tal te ha ido?

Marco hizo una mueca de fastidio y suspiró.

- No muy bien. – admitió. – Se niega a beber sangre humana, lo que nos está dificultando los planes...

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que se niega a beber sangre humana? – pregunté con un deje de incredulidad. Hasta donde yo sabía, todos los vampiros bebían sangre humana.

- Pues eso. – respondió mi maestro como si fuese evidente. – Él no se alimenta de humanos, querida. Prefiere tomar la vida de animales...

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Jamás hubiese imaginado que un vampiro pudiese alimentarse de otra forma que no fuese arrebatando la vida a los seres humanos que poblaban el mundo. Aquella idea me sorprendió, y al mismo tiempo, me fascinó al instante.

- ¿Y le funciona? – quise saber mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

- Cuando llegó nos dijo que así era. – contestó Marco con indiferencia. – Pero mis hermanos y yo nos negamos a que siga esa "dieta". Si va a ser un Vulturi, será mejor que vaya acostumbrándose al hecho de que aquí nadie obtiene favores a cambio de nada...

- Entiendo. – musité, y me di la vuelta para marcharme a mi habitación cuando mi maestro me retuvo.

- Espera, Bella. – dijo clavando en mí sus turbios ojos carmesí. – Quizá tú podrías hacerlo entrar en razón...

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con seriedad.

- Ya sabe que nunca hago eso, maestro Marco. – respondí con tono monocorde. – Además, solo sería de manera temporal; y en cuanto yo desapareciese de la habitación volvería a rebelarse contra nosotros.

- La verdad es que tienes razón. – suspiró. – En fin, tendremos que buscar otra solución.

- Suerte, maestro. – le deseé, y me acerqué a él para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Rápida como el viento, desaparecí de la estancia. Ya en mi habitación, abrí mi portátil y lo conecté a la red. A pesar de tener muchos cientos de años, los Vulturi, y los vampiros en general, estaban realmente avanzados en lo que a ciencia y tecnología se refería. Despacio, y apenas imperceptiblemente, un sonido suave y dulce comenzó a emerger del aparato. Me encantaba poner música clásica en el ordenador y bailar valses preciosos con acompañantes invisibles y poco educados. En realidad, me daba igual si estaba o no con alguien. No era consciente de si tenía compañía o no mientras escuchaba música y bailaba, pues era un momento íntimo que evitaba compartir con cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, aquella noche me detuve pocos minutos después de haber empezado. De repente, mis ganas de bailar se habían desvanecido como una nube arrastrada por el viento. Lo que realmente me apetecía era dormir. Sí, dormir. Y es que solo había una cosa que realmente echaba de menos de mi humanidad: esos momentos en los que cerrabas los ojos y te sumergías en un mundo enteramente tuyo, donde las nubes sabían a azúcar y el sol nunca dejaba de brillar. Pero la realidad es mucho más dura y nos obliga a permanecer todo el día en vela, siempre despiertos... ¡Ah! ¡Cuanto echaba de menos aquellos años ya tan lejanos en los que era capaz de dormir durante horas y horas! Alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación, y yo me di la vuelta ligeramente sorprendida.

- Adelante. – dije sentándome sobre el escritorio. La puerta se abrió y dejó entrever a un Demetri sonriente.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – me preguntó. – Antes he venido a buscarte, pero no estabas aquí…

- Había salido un rato a pasear. – le respondí exhalando un suspiro. - ¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

- Nada. – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, y se apresuró a entrar y sentarse en el borde de la cama. – Me apetecía hablar contigo…

Sonreí divertida. Eso era lo que me gustaba de Demetri: nunca había necesitado un motivo de peso para hablar conmigo, verme o ayudarme. Él siempre estaba ahí. Me senté a su lado y él me abrazó.

- ¿Cómo te lo has pasado en Francia, Bella? – me preguntó, pidiéndome la verdad.

Lo miré dubitativa. Por una parte, quería decirle lo mucho que había visto, conocido y sentido. Pero sentía que él no comprendería mi nueva forma de ver la eternidad que nos aguardaba a ambos.

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – le pregunté mirándolo con fijeza.

Demetri asintió y siguió clavando en mí sus brillantes ojos color carmesí.

- He descubierto otro mundo muy distinto a este. – dije con un suspiro. – La libertad con la que vivía en Francia no es equiparable a la que nosotros poseemos en estos momentos. Podía hacer lo que me diese la gana, porque tenía la certeza de que Adele no me reprendería por mis actos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, saboreé lo que era la felicidad, Demetri. Y ahora que he vuelto, no puedo hacer otra cosa que anhelar lo que he perdido…

Mi amigo me dirigió una mirada de reflexión. Por un momento, tuve la sensación de que él me comprendía.

- Pero, olvídalo. – me apresuré añadir ante la ausencia de una respuesta reconfortante por su parte. – Son simples desvaríos míos.

- Yo no lo veo de ese modo, Bella. – dijo de pronto con una voz suave, cálida y aterciopelada. – Lo que dices tiene sentido, pero no puedo ayudarte a acabar con ese sentimiento de añoranza; y lo sabes.

Sonreí, agradecida de sus palabras. Demetri era alguien realmente importante en mi vida. Me comprendía, me hacía sonreír y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme. Por no hablar de que a Aro le encantaba que yo frecuentase su compañía; razón por la cual podía estar horas a su lado con la certeza de que mi padre jamás se molestaría por ello. Ignoraba la razón de esta preferencia, pero realmente, me daba igual.

- Querías saber la verdad, ¿no? – inquirí esbozando una sonrisa divertida. – Pues yo te la he contado...

- Sí, la sinceridad es uno de tus defectos, ¿lo sabías? – respondió mientras jugueteaba con los pliegues de la colcha de la cama.

- ¡Ah! – suspiré de manera teatral tumbándome a su lado. – Supongo que no todos podemos ser tan perfectos como el señor.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, enana? – inquirió alzando una ceja. El apodo "enana" me lo había ganado a pulso con los años. Para Demetri, era la niña pequeña a la que, aún cuando esta podía hacerlo sola, se sentía en deber de proteger. Nunca me había gustado el trato tan especial que me proporcionaban mi padre y él, y sobretodo los apodos que eso conllevaba. Odiaba que Demetri me llamase "enana", pero se lo permitía porque lo quería como a mi propio hermano.

- Pues eso, que te tienes muy creída tu perfección. – respondí con indiferencia mientras jugueteaba con uno de mis largos mechones de pelo.

- Habló la niña mimada de papá. – se burló. – Al menos yo no voy alardeando de los tratos especiales que los maestros me proporcionan...

Me mordí el labio inferior, provocándolo.

- ¿Estás celoso, acaso? – inquirí con voz seductora.

- No me hagas reír, Bella. – protestó él, y añadió con cierto nerviosismo –: Y deja de poner esa voz que acabaremos haciendo algo malo...

- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamé triunfal. – A ti te pone nervioso mi compañía.

- Como a todo el mundo, tonta. – se defendió. - ¿Quién no se pondría nervioso al lado de una chica que te atrae como un imán?

- Así que te atraigo, ¿eh? – volví a provocarlo. – Venga, confiesa. Sé que te pongo.

- Sí, no te imaginas cuanto. – respondió irónico. – Lo que te ocurre es que estás como una cabra, Bella. Eso es lo que a ti te pasa...

- ¿Sí? – inquirí mirándolo con fijeza. – ¿No será que temes que te rechace?

Mientras decía estas palabras, me había ido acercando a su rostro. Lenta, muy lentamente. Estaba tan cerca que casi acariciaba su rostro con mis labios. Podía notar como la tensión del ambiente iba en ascenso, arrastrando a mi compañero consigo. Sus ojos reflejaban un profundo deseo y la lujuria que solo te posee cuando estás realmente enamorado; enganchado a la persona a la que amas.

- No... – dijo con dificultad. – No es eso. Es que tú…

Me reí divertida y alejé mi rostro del suyo rápidamente, deshaciendo el hechizo en el que Demetri se hallaba sumido.

- ¡Maldita sea, Bella! – exclamó él al percatarse de lo ocurrido. - ¡Eso no vale! Sabes perfectamente que no puedo resistirme a ese poder tuyo...

- Por eso mismo lo utilizo contigo. – respondí divertida. – Porque sé que no tienes posibilidades.

- ¡Tramposa! – susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Perdona, pero te equivocas. – me apresuré a rebatirle. – Soy increíblemente apetecible, en todos los aspectos. Que no sepas controlarte es tu problema, Demetri; no el mío.

El vampiro me miró, sulfurado, y se incorporó, dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿Ya te vas? – inquirí sorprendida, imitándole.

- Sí, no quiero volver a descontrolarme… - respondió en tono mordaz mientras salía de la habitación sin que yo pudiese detenerle. Sonreí divertida. Había cosas en las que Demetri jamás había sido capaz de ganarme. De hecho, ni él ni ningún otro vampiro habían podido superar mi poder de seducción. Era algo con lo que yo había nacido, algo con lo que siempre había vivido y me encantaba usar de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, mi mejor amigo odiaba que lo utilizase con él; aunque a mí no me importaba.

Mi habitación contaba con una ventana que daba a un valle, por el cual, las aguas de un río pasaban con libertad. Me quedé unos minutos contemplando la luna y preguntándome si, en algún momento de toda esa interminable eternidad que yo estaba destinada a vivir, alguien o algo entraría en mi vida para cambiarla. Deseé que así fuese. Y lo peor era que comenzaba a convencerme de que, realmente, no podía esperar que Volterra y sus vampiros me ofreciesen la felicidad. Ni siquiera Demetri… Cansada de analizar mi existencia, me decidí a caminar un poco por el lugar, en busca de algo que pudiese acabar con aquellos pensamientos y ya de paso, con mi aburrimiento. Pero no me encontré con nadie, y me vi obligada a pasar el resto de la noche vagando por los interminables pasillos. Cuando los rayos del sol me descubrieron en uno de los balcones, meditando en silencio, caminé hasta mi habitación y me cambié de ropa. Acto seguido, me dirigí a la gran estancia circular que hacía de recibidor. Aro, Marco y Caius ya estaban allí, murmurando en susurros. La pequeña Jane los observaba en las sombras con interés, pero sin atreverse a interrumpir la conversación.

- Veo que ya estás aquí… - comentó Aro al verme, y juntó las manos en señal de felicidad.

- Estupendo. – dijo Marco sonriendo con vehemencia. – Mira querida, ya tenemos una misión para ti…

- ¿Sí? – inquirí entusiasmada. - ¿De qué se trata?

- Hay un vampiro que está causando estragos en Austria, muy cerca de los Alpes. – me explicó Caius. – Queremos que lo encuentres y lo elimines. Su existencia podría traernos problemas…

- ¡Pero maestro, - protestó Jane saliendo de su escondite. – esa misión era mía!

- Lo sentimos, Jane. – dijo Marco dirigiéndose a la pequeña que los miraba con una mezcla de odio y temor. – Pero creemos más conveniente enviar a Bella a esta misión.

- ¡No es justo! – siguió protestando la joven mientras me taladraba con la mirada. - ¡Ella no se lo merece!

- ¡Jane! ¡No te comportes como una niña! – le reprendí con calma, dejando que una sonrisa mordaz se extendiese por mi rostro.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No eres quien para darme órdenes! – me gritó malhumorada, y salió corriendo de la habitación para evitar las represalias por parte de mis maestros. Me giré hacia ellos e hice una reverencia.

- Mis disculpas, señores. – dije con seriedad. – No sabe lo que hace.

- No debes preocuparte, querida. – me aseguró Caius mientras se acercaba a mí. – Conocemos el temperamento de Jane…

Asentí.

- En ese caso, me voy a mi habitación a prepararme para la misión. – contesté dispuesta a marcharme.

- Espera, Bella. – me detuvo Aro. – El vampiro al que vas a enfrentarte es realmente escurridizo. De hecho, esta no es la primera vez que mandamos a alguien en su busca. Por eso te encomendamos a ti esta misión. Creemos que eres la más adecuada.

- Confíen en mí, señores. – les rogué. – Acabar con ese vampiro no me supondrá ningún problema.

Los tres asintieron, y yo desaparecí de la habitación con el recuerdo de sus tres rostros como un pensamiento lejano. Recorrí los pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Por un momento, había creído que la odiosa de Jane se atrevería a atacarme allí, delante de nuestros maestros. Pero, aunque no lo había hecho, su comportamiento había reflejado de una manera precisa el profundo odio y la envidia que sentía hacia mí. Aun así, la cría no me preocupaba demasiado… Iba a pagar muy cara su osadía, de eso estaba segura.

Lentamente, comencé a sacar ropa del armario y a meterla de nuevo en la maleta que la noche anterior me había esmerado en deshacer. Pensar que hacía tan solo unas horas que había llegado a Volterra y ahora me estaba preparando para escapar de nuevo me resultaba realmente cómico. Una vez hecha, dejé la maleta sobre la cama y salí de la habitación en dirección a la sala de armas. Dicho lugar era una estancia de forma circular con paredes de piedra y múltiples armarios, cada uno de los cuales, contenía las diversas armas que utilizábamos en misiones como aquella. A pesar de que los muebles estaban a simple vista, se necesitaba una llave especial para abrirlos, pues estaban reforzados con pareces de diamantes. Yo poseía las llaves de todos los armarios; un honor que me había sido concedido de la mano de Aro.

Antes de abrir ningún armario, comencé a pensar en qué clase de arma precisaría en aquella misión. Si el vampiro era tan escurridizo como lo había descrito Aro, lo mejor sería llevarme una rolling o una pistola. Las rolling eran como boomerangs pero con forma circular y bordes aserrados. Estaban hechas de diamante y eran capaces de provocar verdaderas carnicerías. Me encantaba usarlas en las misiones, pues cuando algún vampiro intentaba escapar, el detector de movimiento que había incrustado dentro de la rolling lo encontraba. Sin embargo, en manos equivocadas, las rolling podían resultar potencialmente peligrosas; razón por la cual, el hecho de saber cómo usar una resultaba digno de mención ante personalidades importantes. Tan absorta estaba en mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta de que alguien había llegado a la estancia hasta que una mano fría y marmórea me tocó en el hombro.

- ¡Alec! – exclamé al ver al pequeño joven de cabellos oscuros mirándome con temor. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Bella. – me dijo con preocupación.

- ¿De qué se trata? – inquirí.

- Es Jane. – respondió con el miedo y la furia grabados en su voz. – Se ha vuelto loca…

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – quise saber. Los ataques de histeria de Jane eran muy frecuentes. Sin embargo, Alec jamás me había pedido ayuda para calmar a su hermana. Algo malo había pasado.

- Cuando supo que no iba a ir a la misión se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a gritar y aporrear trastos. – me explicó. – Intenté calmarla, pero fue inútil. Está completamente descontrolada…

- ¿Te ha hecho daño? – pregunté, consciente de lo peligroso de la situación.

- No, a mí no. – contestó negando con la cabeza. – Pero, no sé cómo, se le ocurrió bajar a las mazmorras…

Mi mente ató cabos rápidamente y solo una cosa cruzó mi mente en ese instante: el vampiro que había entrado en mi habitación estaba encerrado en las mazmorras. No podía dejar que Jane le hiciese daño, y encima, por mi culpa.

- Vamos, tenemos que detenerla, Alec. – susurré preocupada mientras tiraba del pequeño vampiro. Ambos atravesamos los pasillos a una velocidad vertiginosa, intentando llegar a los subterráneos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. La hermana de Alec era realmente peligrosa cuando estaba enfadada, y más aún a solas, sin nadie que le impusiese un límite. También estaba el hecho de que, por lo que sabía, el nuevo vampiro llevaba mucho tiempo sin alimentarse. Y por todos era sabido que no había nada más peligroso que un vampiro furioso y sediento de sangre. En realidad, no sabía por quién temer más… Confiaba en que el misterioso individuo que se había colado en mi habitación hubiese sabido defenderse del ataque de Jane; el cual, en grandes dosis, podía llegar a resultar mortal.

Instantes después, Alec y yo entrábamos con estrépito en las mazmorras: la escena no podía ser más desgarradora. La pequeña Jane contemplaba con altivez cómo el vampiro que había a sus pies se retorcía de puro dolor contra el suelo, incapaz de defenderse del ataque letal de la niña. La piel del vampiro estaba surcada por unas profundas heridas de las que un brumoso y oscuro líquido brotaba sin cesar mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca del más horrible sufrimiento. Y sin embargo, el misterioso joven no era capaz de apartar sus ojos oscuros de los de Jane, haciendo de su dolor una tortura todavía menos soportable.

- ¡Jane! – grité acercándome a ella rápidamente, intentando cortar el contacto visual que mantenía con el vampiro. - ¡Detente!

La cogí por los hombros y la zarandeé en incontables ocasiones, evitando usar mi poder. Pero la vampiresa no respondía a mis órdenes y yo cada vez estaba más ofuscada. Alec contemplaba la escena, completamente aterrado. La visión de su hermana en aquellas condiciones comenzaba a desquiciarlo, haciendo de su mirada el espejo de un alma oscura que luchaba por no salir a la luz. Y por desgracia, conocía lo que ése alma oscura era capaz de hacer. Debía sacar a Alec de allí cuanto antes, o la situación comenzaría a ponerse peliaguda.

- ¡Vete, Alec! – le grité. – ¡No le pasará nada! ¡Te lo prometo!

El niño me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, y tras vacilar durante algunos segundos, salió de la habitación como un suspiro. Con Alec fuera de escena, podría obligar a Jane a dejar de torturar al vampiro sin poner en peligro mi propia existencia.

- Jane… - canturreé con una voz dulce y melosa, capaz de sacar de una tumba a un muerto. Inmediatamente, la niña desvió su mirada hacia mí, interrumpiendo el doloroso castigo al que había sometido al vampiro. Di un paso hacia ella, con lo que pretendía que fuera una prueba de que la había sumido en un trance totalmente controlado por mí.

Y cuando la miré a los ojos, comprobé cómo, a pesar de estar completamente bajo el influjo de mis encantos, brillaba en su mirada translúcida un deje de rebeldía. La rebeldía de aquel que intenta escapar de un destino macabro. Lentamente, le pregunté -: ¿Qué te creías que estabas haciendo, niña?

El embrujo seguía activo, pero disminuí la intensidad de mi presencia para darle la oportunidad de darme una respuesta coherente y bien razonada.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto! – me espetó con rabia, pero incapaz de moverse. - ¡Siempre estás fastidiándome y hablando mal de mí con los maestros!

Me quedé perpleja por sus palabras. ¿Realmente pensaba que yo era tan retorcida o solo lo hacía para que me enfadase?

- ¿Pero, de qué estás hablando, Jane? – inquirí, en un intento vano de hacerle reconocer que aquello no era verdad. - ¡Yo jamás he hablado mal de ti con los maestros!

- ¡Mientes! – gritó enfadada.

- ¿Y qué si fuese así? – le pregunté, cada vez más cabreada. – ¿Acaso me pegarías?

La pequeña no respondió. Se limitó a bajar la mirada y mirar al suelo con desdén.

- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? – dije mirándola con fijeza. – Que te comportas como una niña de tres años en lugar de la vampiresa centenaria que eres. Yo nunca he competido por ser la predilecta de los maestros, y lo sabes. Pero sin embargo, te empeñas en pintarme de mala y en tratarme como si fuese tu peor pesadilla. Y lo peor de todo, es que tienes unos celos increíbles…

- ¿Celos, yo? – inquirió mientras se carcajeaba. - ¿Por qué iba a estar celosa de la, por todos conocida, puta de los Vulturi?

Lo había intentado. Había intentado mantener la calma y sujetarme la mano para evitar ocasionar algún daño. Pero aquellas palabras me habían dolido, y mucho. Sin pensármelo dos veces y siguiendo mis impulsos, mi mano impactó de lleno en su cara, dejando la silueta de mis dedos como huella y lanzando a Jane varios metros más lejos. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, estaba a su lado de nuevo y la sujetaba por los hombros con fuerza.

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres, Jane, para llamarme puta? ¿Eh? – inquirí, fuera de mí. – Aquí la única furcia celosa que hay eres tú.

La lancé de nuevo contra el suelo y ella siguió sin resistirse, consciente de que no tenía posibilidades.

- Por esta vez, pase. – le advertí mientras le dirigía una mirada del odio más puro jamás visto. – Pero la próxima vez, te haré pedacitos; y estoy segura de que el maestro Aro estará de acuerdo con mi decisión.

Instantes después, varias manchas rojas bañaban el suelo de mármol. Había dado en la diana, justo donde más le dolía.


End file.
